Wolverine
Wolverine is a mutant and member of the X-Men. Famed for his regenerative healing and adamantium skeleton, Wolverine is gruff and aggressive. He had always been a starting playable character since X-Men Legends series, until Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 where Wolverine no longer was the starting character. Character History Born at the turn of the 19th century, James Howlett, the man who would one day become known and feared as Wolverine, was a sickly child. But he was also born a mutant, gifted with the remarkable ability to heal virtually instantaneously from almost any wound he also had razor-sharp claws made of bone, a fact he first becomes aware of when, during a domestic dispute, he accidentally unsheathed his claws for the first time, killing his assailant. During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain America and continues a career as a mercenary. He serves with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. As a member of Team X, Logan is given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joins the Canadian Defense Ministry. Logan is subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remains captive and experimented on until he escapes. It is during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he has adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. James and Heather Hudson help him recover his humanity following his escape, and Logan begins work as an intelligence operative for the Canadian government's Department H. Later, Professor Charles Xavier recruits Wolverine to a new iteration of his superhero-mutant team, the X-Men where he shares a relationship to Jean Grey with Cyclops. It was later revealed that Wolverine had been sent to assassinate Xavier years ago, but he later wiped Logan's memories and forced him to join the X-Men. Logan eventually found out about this and later left the team but was convinced to return by Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Rogue. Due to his strong bond with them, he returned particularly because of Jean his friendship with Xavier was strained for a while but he later forgave him for it. He later joined the Ultimate Alliance along with Spider-Man, Captain America, Storm, Elektra, Iron Man, acting as a core member and the other X-Men joined as well. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Wolverine, along with Thor, Captain America, and Spider-Man, was one of the first heroes to respond to Nick Fury's call to defend the UNN Alpha from the attack of the Masters of Evil. He is shown to be a little hostile towards Captain America for no reason but the only possible reason for this is the captain's time frozen after WWII in 1945. He is also considered the wildcard of the team due to a lack following orders but he proved to be a valuable asset for the team. After saving the Heillcarrier from being destroyed he became a core member of the Ultimate Alliance along with fellow X-man Storm. He was later on the mission to the Omega Base where he is reunited with his old ally Dum Dum Dugan. While on the Omega Base, If the player lets the Super Soldiers destroy the computer containing the Legacy Virus information, Wolverine will be shown among the dead viral victims in a possible future depending on the player's actions. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Strike Hero (stats at level 30) : Body: 22 : Focus: 14 : Strike: 39 Powers * Claw Slash (Melee) : An Increased melee attack that causes bleed damage :* Claw Frenzy (Melee) - Replaces above during berserk rage. :: Multiple slashing attacks with each hit increasing speed for a time * Lethal Lunge (Charge) : Launches forward knocking back enemies where Wolverine lands and brutally slashing his target :* Certain Death (Melee) - Replaces above during berserk rage. :: Impale the enemy on Wolverine's claws, lift them up, and throw them down. High chance of Instant Kill * Eviscerate (Melee) : Radial damage to nearby enemies with a heavy thrust into a single second target :* Spin Attack (Melee) - Replaces above during berserk rage. :: Spin forward hitting multiple targets with his claws * Fury (Boost) : Boosts damage, speed, and rage * Taunt (Debuff) : Forces enemies to attack Wolverine. Affected enemies do less damage and are forced to melee * Feral Rage (Xtreme) : Slashes multiple targets in a blinding flurry of rage Unique Traits: * Healing Factor * Rage Meter: Replace regular normal special powers with Berserk Rage Mode only special powers Costumes *'Modern' : A casual set of clothes consisting of a light grey T-shirt with a ripped "bullet hole" on the left part of the chest area, in addition to denim jeans, a leather belt bearing the symbol of the X-Men surreptitiously in the buckle and military dog-tags. : Environment Damage - Increases the amount of damage done with weapons or throws : Max Energy - Increases the maximum energy * Classic : The most popular and well-renowned version of Wolverine's original costume, a leather-and-spandex arrangement made from a yellow-and-brown sleeveless shirt, brown shorts with yellow leggings, brown knee-high boots, and elbow-length gloves, and a red belt. Wolverine's gloves are designed to contain openings over the knuckles to allow for smooth unsheathing of the feral mutant's adamantium claws without tearing the fabric, while his shirt comes attached to his distinctive, horned cowl. : Claw Damage - Increases damage done with claw attacks : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance * Astonishing : The most popular and well-renowned version of Wolverine's costume from the ''Astonishing X-Men series, a leather-and-spandex arrangement made from leather-and-spandex costume is comprised of a yellow-and-blue sleeveless shirt and pants, blue boots, a belt, blue leather elbow-length gloves, and blue shoulder-pads. Wolverine's gloves are designed to contain openings over the knuckles to allow for smooth unsheathing of the feral mutant's adamantium claws without tearing the fabric, while his shirt comes attached to his distinctive, horned cowl. There also exist yellow rubber protrusions on his boots and the cuffs of his gloves.'' : Health Regen - Increases health regeneration : Bleed Damage - Adds a chance to add bleed damage to all melee attacks(Maxes out at 15% bleed damage and 15% bleed chance) * Ultimate : This is the look that Wolverine possessed in the Ultimate Marvel line, in essence a variation on a standardized design for male X-Men characters. This costume consists of a form-fitting, black leather sleeveless shirt with an X-emblem in the area of the left part of the chest, military pants, boots with yellow straps, a yellow utility belt with an X-emblem buckle, black rubber gloves, and striped black-and-yellow shoulder-pads. Wolverine's gloves are designed to contain openings over the knuckles to allow for smooth unsheathing of the feral mutant's adamantium claws without tearing the fabric. : Max Health - Increases maximum health : Rage Focus - Increases the length of time the Rage state lasts Teams * Assassins * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Bad to the Bone * New Avengers * New Fantastic Four * X-Men = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = Powers *'Lunging Rage' Leaps forward with a deadly strike. (wounding damage) *'Whirling Slash' Leaps into the air, slashing in all directions. (wounding damage) *'Dashing Flurry' Dashes forward, viciously striking any in his way. (wounding damage) *'Claw Kebab' Enraged, impales foe and slams them into the ground. (wounding damage) Abilities *'Healing Factor' Speeds up hit point regeneration. *'Wounding Strikes' Adds wounding damage to melee attacks. *'Feral Mastery' Raises damage for all wounding attacks. Requires Pro-Reg. *'Conditioning' Allows for more frequent use of powers. Requires Pro-Reg. *'Savage Fighting' Raises melee attack damage. Requires Anti-Reg. *'Precise Strikes' Raises the chance of inflicting critical hits. Requires Anti-Reg. Teams *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Assassins *Bad to the Bone *Martial Artists *New Avengers *X-Men *New Fantastic Four Trivia *The Wolverine that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. *His design in the second and third game is based on his Astonishing X-Men costume. **In the first game, however, his Astonishing suit is one of the unlockable suits. *Ever since the X-Men: Legends series, Wolverine’s voice actor Steve Blum became a well known long-running voice actor of the character in every future Marvel-related media. Except: Gonzo Studios’ Marvel Anime (safe for X-Men where Blum reprises his role), Marvel comic-based animations, Pinball FX 2, Ultimate Spider-Man game, Marvel Nemesis and video game adaption of Fox’s X-Men film series. **Thus, Wolverine’s voice actor is irreplaceable, the only one who returns in all three MUA games, just as he returned in the second game of the series’ predecessor, XML2. *The simulation disk in the first game has Wolverine fighting Warstar on the Omega Base and another simulation disk has Ghost Rider defending him from Baron Mordo. *He is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Captain America, Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Blade, Luke Cage, Storm, Daredevil, Ms. Marvel, The Fantastic Four, Magneto, and Black Panther. Not counting Blade, Cyclops, Magneto, and Venom (Eddie Brock), due to in their special playable appearances in the second game. *In ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, ''He is seen mostly in the cinematic cut scenes with Spider-Man, Thor, and Captain America. Gallery MUA3 Wolverine.png Freeupdate costume 19.png Wolverine2.jpg Wolverine.jpg 543761-wolverine s.jpg Wolverine MUA Costumes.jpg Wolverine-alt.jpg Wolvie.jpg Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Strike heroes Category:Agents of SHIELD Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:New Avengers Category:Weapon X Category:Anti-Registration Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Agents of Shield Category:Bad to the Bone Category:Flashback Category:New Fantastic Four Category:X-men